No Good Deed
by LeiaSedai and Umi-Chan
Summary: Bellatrix warns Lily and James that the Dark Lord is coming and offers to do them a favor. My version of how she became so evil. Slightly AU


Disclaimer: Don't own the characters, don't own the song.

Hurried footfalls and someone slips in through the back door Lily and James both jumped up upon seeing a black cloaked figure enter their kitchen, but the hood is thrown back and they both merely see a masked dark parody of their dear friend Sirius. But it isn't Sirius. It's his cousin.

"Bella I told you not to come back here!" exclaimed James, more scarred for his family than anything else.

"What no welcome for one you once might have called friend?" Bellatrix asked with a mocking smile flitting across her dark features. "Okay, I won't lie to you, I'm not the girl Sirius once knew, I'm not even the schoolmate who was a wild companion… and maybe friend… when she wasn't nemesis. This evil has crept up inside me. It started as dare, a great prank, just to see how close to the edge I could push myself, but suddenly I'm over the edge. I believe what I'm saying and the evil is inside of me, not outside. And the worst part is that it's so dreadfully easy killing people. You begin to feel it doesn't matter anymore."

"What are you doing here Bella?" asked James unmoved by her moment of self reflection.

"He's coming," she replied, "the Dark Lord. I over heard some of the others talking about it. I don't know how he knows where you are, but he's coming."

Their was a moment of panic on both Potter's faces, but they exchanged a look and Lily said calmly, "We knew the risks when we got into this. It isn't as though we aren't prepared. Our affairs are in order and everything that needs said has been said. Why have you warned us Bella?"

"I don't know." Pain and confusion seeped into her voice. "Old loyalty perhaps?" a dry smile spread across her face. "I'll even help you in any way that wouldn't be directly detrimental to my cause. What'll it be? Time to run? I can't think of anything else I can give you, but …"

"You are of the old blood," Lily said, "you could invoke the old magic, to protect my son from the worst of magic, couldn't you?"

"It would have to be sealed with your death," said Bellatrix, her Slytherin mentality unable to grasp the idea of anyone willingly sacrificing their life for another.

Lily nodded proudly, "I would be honored to die for my son."

"Then let's get started. James you stay here to buy us time."

Once they were in little Harry's room she began to chant:

_Eleka nahmen nahmen  
Ah tum ah tum eleka nahmen  
Eleka nahmen nahmen  
Ah tum ah tum eleka nahmen_

Hand motions began to accompany her chanting as sounds of a struggle began to issue from downstairs.

Let his flesh not be torn  
Let his blood leave no stain  
Though they beat him  
Let him feel no pain  
Let his bones never break  
And however they try  
To destroy him  
Let him never die:  
Let him never die:

Suddenly her chanting became more agitated.

Eleka nahmen nahmen  
Ah tum ah tum eleka nahmen  
Eleka nahmen nahmen  
Ah tum ah tum eleka: eleka:

Breaking off suddenly she ripped the mask off her face and tore her hands through her hair in a storm of agitation as Lily watched, helpless and slightly frightened.

What good is this chanting?  
I don't even know what I'm reading!  
I don't even know which trick I ought to try  
James, where are you?  
Already dead, or bleeding?  
One more disaster I can add to my  
Generous supply?

Unlimited  
The damage is unlimited  
To everyone I've tried to help  
Or tried to love  
And, oh, little Harry, you're the latest  
Victim of my greatest achievement  
In a long career of distress  
Every time I could, I tried making good  
And what I made was a mess!

The door burst open admitting the most feared wizard of the century and Bellatrix quickly wedged her slender form into the closet to avoid seeing her master and his displeasure at her for aiding his enemies. As she watched with growing horror the events that transpired she realized that not only had she stood by and watched as Lily Potter, one of the people she secretly admired more than anything was killed, she had also brought about the downfall of her Lord and Master the other person she admired most. If any word of this got out both sides would want her head.

No good deed goes unpunished  
No act of charity goes unresented  
No good deed goes unpunished  
That's my new creed  
My road of good intentions  
Led where such roads always lead  
No good deed  
Goes unpunished!

Regulus:

She could have saved him, she really could have, but now that counted for nothing.

_  
Lily:_

I watched her killed, she thought, drenched in self-loathing.

_  
The Dark Lord:  
The Dark Lord!!_

Was he gone? What would she do if he was? What would she do if he wasn't? Oh, why had she come here!?

One question haunts and hurts  
Too much, too much to mention:  
Was I really seeking good  
Or just seeking attention?  
Is that all good deeds are  
When looked at with an ice-cold eye?  
If that's all good deeds are  
Maybe that's the reason why

No good deed goes unpunished  
All helpful urges should be circumvented  
No good deed goes unpunished  
Sure, I meant well -  
Well, look at what well-meant did:  
All right, enough - so be it  
So be it, then:  
Let all Oz be agreed  
I'm wicked through and through  
Since I can not succeed  
Fiyero, saving you  
I promise no good deed  
Will I attempt to do again  
Ever again  
No good deed  
Will I do again!

With that she swept of into the night and a new life of pain and death.

Auther's Note: This has been bouncing around in my head since I first heard the song and I just had to get it out. Anyway it is a little AU, but keep in mind that Bella did not know about the prophecy or the repercussions of the spell or she wouldn't have done what she did. There is a companion piece to this floating around in my head that I might post. It's to the song "Defying Gravity" and explains a little more about Bella and Lily. Anyway I love Wicked and thanks for reading!


End file.
